


the most beautiful things

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Sara and Ava go on a different kind of journey.orThe fic where they decide they want to have kids together.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 27
Kudos: 193





	1. wildest dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kid fic? Yes! This is (most likely) going to be long fic so be prepared! I hope you guys like it! 💕

Ava woke up with a soft groan as she felt the nausea coming up. She looked over at her girlfriend, her eyes wide in case she’d woken her up. Thankfully, Sara was still asleep soundly.

The taller blonde lifted herself from the bed as quietly as she could. As soon as the door opened to the hallway, she basically sprinted away to the only bathroom on the ship.

The bathroom door slid open just in time for Ava to get through and kneel beside the toilet. She heaved as her body forced everything out. The woman stood up, shaking slightly before washing her hands. Her hands wandered to the cabinet, pulling it open. 

She saw a lot of different lotions and all kinds of make-up, most likely from Zari, and also a lot of hair gel. But that wasn’t what she was looking for. Hidden in the corner, in a small bag, were a few pregnancy tests. Ava sighed as she took a unused one out of the box, looking at it desperately as if it could give her answers. 

“It doesn’t hurt to try, I guess.” 

Ava quickly took it, and was now waiting impatiently for the result. Her fingers nervously tapped a random melody on the counter as she glanced down at the stick every five seconds. “Come on, hurry up.” She whispered, clearly exasperated, nervous and excited all at the same time.

Time seemed to move so slowly, but then a word appeared on the digital test. Ava felt her heart basically pounding in her throat as she leaned over to read it. Her eyes widened almost comically, her hands immediately grasping the stick and bringing it closer to her face, as if that would change whatever the pregnancy test said. Breath hitched in her throat, her heart skipped a beat as her eyes welled up with tears.

“Oh my god.” She whispered, closing her eyes but a big smile appeared on her face. “I’m pregnant.” Ava continued as a tear slowly ran down her cheek. 

She carefully put it down on the side of the sink, before lifting her pyjama top. Her hand rested on her still flat tummy as she looked in the mirror. “I’m having a baby.” The blonde sobbed, now clutching the test and holding it against herself tightly. 

Ava’s heart got back to beating rapidly when she heard footsteps approaching, and then a soft knock. 

“Babe? Is everything okay?” Sara’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door. The tall blonde quickly started cleaning up and hiding the pregnancy test in a random drawer. “Um, yeah! I’m totally fine, babe. No need to come in.” She said, her tone of voice higher than normal.

She heard Sara saying something and then the door opened. Her girlfriend appeared, her hair all mussed up and wearing one of Ava’s oversized sweaters. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, shooting a worried look when she noticed the tear stains on her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was, um, a nightmare! Yes, that was it.” Ava smiled a little too wide as she inspected her face in the mirror. Two arms encircled her waist and a head was now pressed into her shoulder blades. She grinned and turned around in her arms.

“What are you doing up, anyway? You were sleeping peacefully when I got out of bed.” Ava said, raking her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft but still messy hair. “I was missing my bed heater. Besides, you know I can’t sleep without you.” Sara replied, now looking vulnerable as she admitted that. 

Ever since Sara was kidnapped and then rescued by the Legends after a few months, the two women had been inseparable. Especially Ava, who was scared she’d lose Sara again somehow, and never left her side. They’ve gotten a little less clingy, but it was clear that they still needed to work on it.

“I can’t sleep without you either, babe.” Ava pressed a kiss to her girl’s forehead before continuing. “Speaking of, I think we should head back to bed.” She smiled softly as she got out of Sara’s grasp, holding a hand out to her instead. The other captain smiled widely, her eyes glimmering in the bathroom lights as she took Ava’s hand and walked off together.

-

After a frustrating mission, involving Dominators wreaking havoc on earth, Sara and the team set foot back on the ship. It had taken almost the entire day to defeat them and make them go back to their own planet. So, to say she was happy to be back on the ship would be an understatement. Especially because Ava apparently had gotten sick and was too nauseous to go on the mission with them, and Sara just needed to see her girlfriend and take care of her.

She nodded to her friends before making her way to their bedroom. Sara looked confused at the ceiling, obviously at Gideon, because the doors weren’t opening. “Gideon?” She asked, crossing her arms impatiently. “I’m sorry, Captain Lance. But it seems like Captain Sharpe is busy organizing a surprise for you.” The A.I. replied. 

Sara raised her eyebrows as she thought of what it could be. A smug grin appeared on her face. 

She heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door, and then it opened, revealing Ava who was clearly trying to hide something.

“Hi baby, how did it go?” The tall blonde questioned, moving to embrace the smaller woman and hug her tightly for a few seconds. “It went okay. Just some Dominators making a mess, but we fixed it. It had been way more fun if you could’ve come with us, though.” Sara sighed and burrowed her face in her girlfriend’s neck.

“Hmm, well, this might cheer you up.” Ava said as she pulled away from the hug, leaving Sara to pout adorably at her. She grinned as she grabbed the box from beside the bed and held it out to her. 

Sara’s pout disappeared almost instantly as her curiosity took over. “Babe, is this a gift? It’s not even my birthday.” She softly asked, her crystal blues looking up for a few seconds before tearing away the wrapping paper. 

“You’ll see.”

Sara opened the box, her eyes widening almost comically at what was inside. There was a positive pregnancy test, and also a cute baby white onesie that said “I love my moms” in rainbow lettering. The tears sprung in her eyes as she held up the tiny outfit. Sara looked over to Ava, who was also crying tears of joy.   
“Babe, is this for real?”

The tall blonde nodded and that’s all it took for Sara to get up from the bed and hug her tightly, pressing kisses to her lips and cheeks. “We’re really having a baby?” The smaller one leaned back, looking curiously at her girlfriend.

Ava nodded once again, placing one of Sara’s hands on her flat stomach. “There’s a baby in here.” She smiled through the tears. Sara smiled back, before crouching in front of her. “Sara, what are you doing?” Ava asked out of confusion. The other captain simply just shushed her, moving her shirt up and then kissing all over her tummy. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me yet, but if you do, just know that your mommies already love you so much and we’ll always be there for you.” 

This made the taller one cry even more as she made Sara stand back up again. She pressed her lips to hers, trying to convey so much love through their soft kisses.

“I love you so much, Sara.”

“I love you. And I love you too.” Sara grinned as she caressed Ava’s stomach softly with her hands, before leaning in for one more kiss.

-

“So, when do you want to tell the other kids, babe?” Sara grinned as she slung her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and resting her head on her chest. Their uncovered bodies touching under the sheets of the bed. “I’m fine if you want to keep it between us for a while.” Ava shrugged, brushing a strand of hair behind Sara’s ear who in turn started smiling widely.

“No, I want to tell them as soon as possible. This is important news and they deserve to know. They are our family.” Sara said. She pressed a kiss to the other woman’s neck. Ava groaned lightly. 

“Okay, we’ll tell them as soon as we have visited the doctor.” She smiled back, leaning down to kiss Sara’s lips softly. Soon, it went from soft to passionate. The two women kissed roughly before the smaller one got on top, moving down Ava’s body. Kissing her neck, her chest, her stomach and thighs. The tall blonde moaned from excitement and arousal.

“Do you want to go for a third round, baby?”

Ava couldn’t bring out any words so she just nodded instead, relaxing into Sara and letting herself go completely.

-

“Are you ready, babe?” Ava glanced up in the bathroom mirror as she finished applying some make-up on her face. Sara smiled nervously but nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Are you?” She replied, her voice shaking from both excitement and nervousness. 

“Yes. It’s going to be completely fine. The baby- _our_ baby, will be healthy. You’ll see.” Ava turned towards her, gently took ahold of her girlfriend’s face and gave her a chaste kiss. 

“Hmm.. Okay, I can’t wait.” The smaller blonde smiled widely, before her face went from happy back to worry. “Wait, but what do we tell the team?” She asked. 

“Just say that we have to do something important or that we need a day off. We deserve that, and it’s believable.”

-

“Okay, guys! Listen up. Today, we’re gonna relax and take a day off.” Sara said, with her voice stern and her arms crossed as she looked at each member of her team. 

“What? Why? We need to defeat these aliens as soon as possible, Captain.” Nate replied. He looked quite worried as he frowned. However Zari, who was standing next to him, looked ecstatic. “Oh my gosh, I finally have some time to get my hair and nails done, you guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The dark-haired woman practically yelled as she ran out of the room. Everyone chuckled lightly.

“So, now that we have the day off, what are you going to do, huh? Captain and Mrs. Captain.” Behrad rose an eyebrow and a smug smile appeared on his face. Ava blushed at that, turning to Sara and nodding at her profusely.

“We have some important business to do in Star City, 2020.” Sara stammered as she touched her neck with her hand before stopping herself and putting her hands on her hips instead. It was clearly obvious to everyone in the room that Sara was holding something back, but no one dared to say anything about it.

“Well, have fun, Cap.” 

-

“I’m Doctor Coburn and I’ll be your obstetrician.” A brown-haired woman wearing a white coat walked up to the couple, her hand stretched out and she was smiling kindly. Ava stood up and shook the doctor’s hand. “I’m Ava, and this is my girlfriend, Sara.” She said as she stepped aside. “Nice to meet you.” Sara replied, with a nervous tight-lipped smile.

Doctor Coburn let them into the room, gesturing to the medical chair and a normal chair beside it. The two women took a seat. 

“So, how are you feeling, Ava?”

“Honestly, I’m doing good. It’s just the morning sickness that’s bothering me a lot.” Ava subconsciously rubbed over her still flat stomach as she answered the question. The doctor hummed as she grabbed some instruments for the ultrasound. 

“Can you lift your shirt a little bit for me?” 

Ava did as she was asked, looking at Sara with a big smile on her face. The latter couldn’t help but grin back. She took ahold of her girlfriend’s hand and softly squeezed it. 

The cold, sticky gel got applied on her stomach and within a few seconds a black and white image appeared on the small screen. 

The doctor smiled and pointed to a spot, where a white small blob appeared. “It may not seem like it yet, but this is your baby.” She said, looking at the two women in front of her. 

Sara immediately teared up as soon as those words left the doctor’s mouth. “Oh my gosh, babe. That’s our baby. _Ours_.” She quickly wiped a few tears from her face as she looked at her girlfriend, who was also lightly sobbing at this point. 

“It’s really happening. Sara, we’re having a baby. A kid, a child. Are we really ready for this?” Ava rambled, seemingly getting into a panicked state. Sara gently pressed a few kisses to her girl’s knuckles to calm her down. It seemed to work.

“Listen, we’ve talked about this for months, and we’ve tried multiple times so far. It’s happening, we’re having a baby and we’re going to be so good at it. We’ll be the best moms ever, okay?” Sara grinned, standing up and leaning down to press a soft kiss to Ava’s forehead. Ava couldn’t help but smile, choosing to enjoy the moment instead of rethinking all of her life decisions.

“Do you guys want some pictures to take home?” The doctor softly asked, looking at the two women. They both nodded profusely. 

“Can we have ten copies? We have a large family who I’m sure will want a copy each.” 

Ava and Sara looked at each other and grinned, lightly shaking their heads as they thought about the other Legends.

-

The couple boarded the ship, hand in hand. Their smiles seemed to be permanently stuck on their faces, that’s how happy they were. 

Ava and Sara walked into the galley and they were surprised at the sight of everyone sitting there. Behrad, Zari, Charlie, Astra, Nate, John, Mick, Lita and even Ray and Nora were present. 

“Charlie, Ray, Nora? What are you guys doing here?” Sara asked, her arms crossed as she looked at them expectantly. Ava, however, couldn’t help herself as she ran over to hug her best friend. “Nora! I’m so happy you’re here!” She exclaimed as she hugged her tightly. 

“I missed you too, Ava.” The witch smiled as she pulled back. She looked her friend over before winking at her, leaving the blonde in confusion. She walked back to Sara’s side, intertwining their hands again.

“So, now that you’re all here, I think this is the best time to tell you.” Sara stopped, looking at Ava for confirmation. She continued when she nodded lightly. “Ava and I have some big news. We are having a baby!”

It was dead silent for a few milliseconds. Until everyone realized and basically exploded from excitement.

Lita was the first one to walk up to them, with Mick in tow. “Aunt Ava! I’m so happy for you guys!” She hugged the two captains for a few seconds, before pulling back, giving them a small smile and walking back to the chair she was sitting in before. “Congratulations.” Mick grunted, then taking a sip of his beer. 

John nodded from his comfortable seat before trying to light a cigarette. Zari didn’t seem to like that, though, as she quickly grabbed it from his mouth and threw it somewhere out of a view. Then, she basically ran over to Ava and Sara and hugged them tightly. 

“I’m so, so happy for you guys!” 

Zari looked at them, her expression suddenly changing. “And I know original Zari is also really happy for you.” She smiled sadly, giving them one more hug before leaving the room. 

Sara sighed as she leant her head on Ava’s shoulder. “Are you okay, babe?” The taller one asked, her arm holding onto her waist and her lips pressing a kiss to Sara’s temple. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just can’t believe this is real.” Sara shrugged lightly and turning around so she was facing her. Her hands resting on Ava’s stomach. 

“Are you ready for this new adventure?” Ava grinned. She brushed a strand of hair behind her girlfriend’s ear. 

“I’ve never been this ready for anything. I can’t wait to do this with you, Ava.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this first chapter!! Let me know what you think in the comments. 💕
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	2. you belong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara pay a visit to Sara's parents.

“Wake up, babe.” 

Sara gently shook her still sleeping girlfriend. She chuckled lightly when Ava slept through it. “Okay, I guess you’ve left me no choice then.” The small blonde grinned before getting on the bed and covering Ava’s face in many kisses. 

“Hmm, no! Don’t, stop it!” The taller one grumbled sleepily. When her girlfriend didn’t stop, she cracked one eye open and suddly there was a smiling Sara leaning over her. 

“What’s up with you today?” She asked, her head slightly turned to the left as she looked confused. “Nothing! I’m just in a good mood.” Sara replied. Her smile not leaving her face. There was a peaceful moment of silence until she got off the bed.

“Here, babe. I made you something.” Sara said as she held out a tray filled with food. There were different kinds of fruit, like strawberries, a banana, some grapes and even some melon. There was also a stack of pancakes, some waffles and french toast. 

“Is this all for me? I’m already gaining, Sara.” Ava smiled sadly but dug into the french toast anyway, humming at the amazing taste of it. “I just want you to be healthy, okay. Besides, I haven’t eaten breakfast yet..” The small blonde winked as she cut into the stack of pancakes. 

Ava gazed at her girlfriend softly for a few seconds with a small grin on her face. She got Sara’s attention by intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss on the back of Sara’s hand.

“I really appreciate you, Sara. Thank you for all of this.”

Sara stopped in her tracks. “Always.” She replied, leaning over to press a kiss to Ava’s cheek. 

The two ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each others presence and the peaceful humming of the ship. When they were both fully satisfied, Sara put the half empty tray back on the floor and snuggled back into Ava, her head on her chest and her hand resting on her girlfriend’s stomach. She caressed the soft skin as they cuddled in silence. 

“They’re the size of a fig right now.” 

“What was that?” 

Ava turned her head to look at Sara, looking slightly confused. The smaller captain chuckled and looked up. “Our baby. They’re as big as a fig right now.” She said, still grinning. “Miss Lance, are you getting soft on me?” Ava basically cooed, making Sara slap her jokingly. “Babe!” She groaned. For a few seconds, the two didn’t say anything. 

“Yeah, I am getting soft on you. And I love it.”

-

Ava and Sara walked hand in hand through the hallways of the ship after a chill morning of sleeping in. When they got to the brig, the two women were surprised to see Zari there, just sitting in one of the chairs all by herself. 

“Hey, Z. Are you okay?” Ava asked as she let go of her girlfriend’s hand and walking over to stand in front of Zari. “Yeah, I’m fine, I think.” The brunette said absentmindedly. It was clear there was something on her mind. “Just thinking.” She continued, anxiously twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Sara shot a worried look at Ava, who shrugged in return.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, just remember that we’re here for you. We’re a family and you are a part of that, Zari.” The smaller captain commented as she crossed her arms and softly smiled. 

Zari looked up with a hopeful expression, which then changed into a smile too. “Thank you guys.” She said, looking at both women standing in front of her. There seemed to click something in her mind as she got really excited suddenly. 

“How’s little Lance doing? Are they okay? Are you holding up okay?” Zari asked worriedly, pointing at Ava. The latter chuckled and nodded. “Yes, we’re fine, Z.” She said, subconsciously resting her hand on her barely noticeable bump. 

“Have you told your parents yet?” 

That question literally made Sara stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened comically and her mouth fell open. “I, um.. Maybe?” She put on a fake smile as her eyes flitted over to Ava, nodding her head to the left as she quickly walked out of the room. The taller blonde quickly hugged her friend before going after Sara.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Hey, talk to me.” Ava quickly grasped her girlfriend’s hand and made her turn around. Sara groaned, putting her hands in her face as she did so. “I’m just so stupid. I forgot about my parents. I just got my dad back and he hasn’t even met you yet.” She looked up and frowned. “Well, maybe we can schedule something soon, come over for dinner.” Ava shrugged. She put her hands on her shoulders and smiled. “We have enough time to tell them, Sara. Don’t worry.”

Sara shook her head immediately. “No, babe. We need to tell them right now. Or like, tonight. I need you to meet them so they can finally see the woman I’ve been gushing about for the past two years.” She softly admitted, intertwining one of her hands with Ava’s. 

Ava blushed lightly but still frowned. “But what if they think I’m not enough for you? Or that we’re going too fast with, you know.” She gestured towards her stomach. Sara squeezed her hand. “They’ll love you. They know how good you are to me and how happy I am and that’s all that matters.” She pressed a kiss to her knuckles and grinned. 

“You have absolutely nothing to be worried about.”

-

“Gosh, Sara, does this outfit look okay? Do you think your parents will think it’s decent? Or do I put something else on? Should I leave my hair like this or put it in a bun? Do you think they really will like me or are you just lying to my face because you don’t want to disappoint me?”

The tall woman rambled as she paced up and down the floor of their bed room. She was wearing a striped shirt and grey pants, her hair half up and half cascading down her shoulder. Sara couldn’t help but laugh until she stopped her girlfriend from continuing. 

“Babe, you need to breathe.” She said as she put her hands on her cheeks, making Ava look at her. “You will be fine. They’ll absolutely love you because you are perfect, Ava Sharpe.” She grinned, pressing a kiss to the taller captain’s nose. Ava blushed lightly in return and looked down at her feet. 

“So, do you think this is a good outfit?” Ava asked, fidgeting with the rings on her right hand. 

“Honey, you would look great in literally anything. You could wear a trashbag and you’d still be the most beautiful woman on this planet.” Sara cooed before connecting their lips and kissing her chastely.

After the two pulled back, it was clear the small pep-talk really helped Ava as she seemed a little less jittery and nervous. 

“Now, let’s leave that hair down,” The smaller one pulled the tie out, Ava’s hair now fully going down past her shoulder. She clapped in her hands once and gazed at her girlfriend with an innocent look. 

“It’s time for you to meet my parents.”

-

Sara eagerly pressed the doorbell, obviously excited to see both her mom and dad again. She’d seen her dad at Oliver’s funeral, but her mom lived in Central City so it had been quite a while since Sara had last seen her. 

The door opened and it revealed Quentin, smiling widely at his daughter and taking her into his arms. “My baby!” The man grinned as he hugged her tight. It was clear he hadn’t noticed Ava, who was awkwardly standing to the side, watching the whole ordeal happening. 

Sara laughed happily as she pulled back from her father’s embrace. She looked over to her girlfriend, motioning for her to stand next to her. Once Ava did, she intertwined their fingers and smiled at her dad. “Dad, meet the love of my life, Ava Sharpe.” She grinned.

“So nice to finally meet you, Sir, I-”

“No need to call me that. Call me Quentin.” Sara’s dad interrupted, pulling Ava into a hug too. One she awkwardly accepted. Sara just smiled at the two of them before walking into the house. 

Once she got into the living room, she let out a happy chuckle when she saw her mom sitting on a couch watching TV. “Mom, I’ve missed you!” She exclaimed. 

Her mom stood up, walked over and hugged her too. “Oh my, I haven’t seen you in so long. How are you doing?” Dinah Lance quickly gazed at her daughter with a thoughtful look. “And what’s making you so happy?” She asked curiously. 

Right at that moment, Ava and Quentin entered the room. Sara turned to look at her girl, and her face immediately softened. 

“Is this your girlfriend, Sara?” Her mom asked, turning to Ava. “It’s Ava, right? So nice to meet you, honey. Sara has been talking about you so much over the phone, it’s great to finally see the woman she’s been gushing about.” Dinah grinned, stretching her hand out. 

Ava couldn’t help but shoot a quick look at her girlfriend, grinning before shaking the hand in front of her. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you too.”

-

“So, um, we have something to tell you. It’s probably going to be shocking because it may seem rushed but..”

Sara looked at Ava and squeezed her hand. She almost looked vulnerable as she tried to break the news to her parents. Ava frowned lightly but squeezed back. “We are having a baby. Well, I am. I’m pregnant.” The taller one said, a small awkward smile on her face after speaking those words.

It was dead silence as Sara’s parents looked at them in shock. 

“You’re- what? We’re becoming grandparents?” Quentin asked, almost jumping a hole in the air as he stood up and hugged Sara and Ava. Dinah did the same and it became one big group hug. “Yes, dad. You will be a grandpa.” Sara smirked, hugging them back anyway.   
Dinah put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her in concern. “How are you feeling, honey? Any nausea?” She asked, surprising the girl. “Well, it’s do-able right now but I am nauseous a lot.” Ava stammered. Sara’s mom stood up and nodded. “When I was pregnant with both Laurel and Sara, honey tea always helped me. I’ll get it for you right away.” She said as she rushed into the kitchen, leaving her and Sara alone with Quentin.

“So, uh, how far along are you, Ava?” He questioned with a small smile on his face. “I’m almost 11 weeks, Sir. I mean- Quentin.” Ava replied, lightly blushing at her mistake. Sara pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and turned back to her dad. 

“We can talk about that later. First, we need to get some food in you because we haven’t eaten in a while and our baby needs some nutrition, babe.” The shorter blonde pressed another chaste kiss, this time to her lips. She winked before walking away, probably joining her mom in the kitchen. 

This made Ava blush even more. Mostly because she was now left alone with Sara’s dad and she was expecting to get a shovel talk. However, the next few words that came out of Quentin’s mouth shocked her. 

“Thank you for making my daughter happy, Ava.”

“Not to be rude, but that’s it? No shovel talk?” She asked. The man shook his head as he let out a chuckle. “No. Anyone with eyes can see how much you two love each other. And I haven’t seen Sara this happy in like forever. So, there’s no need for a shovel talk. Unless you have plans for hurting my daughter, which I’m assuming you don’t.” Quentin tried his best to look as intimidating as he could. 

Ava’s eyes widened slightly. “No, Sir. Quentin. I would never hurt her.” She replied softly. This made Quentin’s face light up and he hugged her again. 

“That’s what I like to hear. You are a part of the family now and we’re happy Sara found you.”

-

It had been an eventful day. The two women spent it with Sara’s parents, playing fun, cheesy games, eating dinner and watching some movies. They returned to the ship, walking hand-in-hand quietly as to not wake up the rest of the team.

Once they got to their room, they finally were able to talk again. 

“Did you have fun today, babe?” Sara asked, laying down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. “Yeah, it was really nice to meet your parents.” Ava replied, joining her girlfriend on the bed. “See! I told you! I told you it'd be great!" The smaller one smiled smugly. Ava couldn’t help but grin back.

“Yes, your parents are really kind. I just hadn’t expected that they’d accept me into the family so easily.” 

Sara shot Ava a weird look. 

“What do you mean? You are amazing, Ava Sharpe. And they’d be crazy if they didn’t like you.” The smaller captain said as she nuzzled into her girlfriend’s neck. 

“Besides, you are carrying their grandson or daughter. I’m sure that counts too.” Sara laughed. Ava shook her head and started tickling her, making her laugh even harder. She stopped to look softly into her eyes. “I love you, Sara. So much.” Ava whispered. She brushed a strand of hair from Sara’s face, leaving her hand on her cheek and brushing the skin soothingly with her thumb.

“I love you more.” Sara winked, getting on top. She leaned down and revealed her girlfriend’s stomach. Ava wasn’t surprised when she pressed kisses all over. It made her giggle almost hysterically.

“Babe, stop, that tickles!”

“That’s called payback, my love.” Sara grinned. She pressed one final kiss to the center of her tummy before pulling her top down and moving to lay back next to her. 

“Thank you for loving me, Ava. And for not giving up on me and forgiving me, even though I’ve made some mistakes.” Sara said, sounding slightly sad. Ava turned around to fully face her. “What? Honey, I must’ve been the lucky one. I am a clone from 2213. I never knew what love was until I met you. You turned my life around.” She squeezed her hand and looked at her intently.

“Besides, we are called the Legends. Everyone on this team has made mistakes. All what matters is that we learned from it, right?” Ava continued. She gently kissed her girlfriend’s forehead after speaking those words. Sara let out an emotional sounding chuckle and shook her head lightly. 

“Hmm, yes. Maybe you’re right.” The shorter captain smiled sweetly. 

“I just really can’t wait to see what our future holds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as always I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below. 
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> \- Miranda (@jesmacalians)


	3. be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava, Sara and the team are going on a dangerous mission. But what will happen when one of them gets injured?

  
“Alright, Legends. It looks like there are some aliens causing mayhem in Star City, so it’s on us to make sure to protect it and send the aliens back.” Sara looked at her team sternly, her arms crossed. 

She turned to Ava and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you later, babe.” She simply stated as she made a move to walk away. A strong hand around Sara’s arm held her back. Ava looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean? I’m going on this mission too, Sara.” 

“No! It’s way too unsafe for you. I don’t want to risk it.” Sara replied, turning to look at her girlfriend fully. Ava didn’t seem like she was going to back down. “I can handle myself.” She said. She could feel herself getting more annoyed at Sara every passing second. 

“I know you can, but babe, if something happens to you,” Sara stepped closer, gazing at the taller blonde with a pleading look. She placed her right hand on Ava’s small bump. “Or the baby, I’ll never forgive myself.” She admitted sadly. She looked down at her feet instead of her girlfriend. 

“I promise I’ll be careful. Just let me go on that mission, Sara. You can’t make decisions like these by yourself anymore. We’re co-captains for life, remember?” Ava replied softly, tilting Sara’s chin up so she was looking at her again. The taller one pouted adorably, which seemed to help. 

“Okay! Fine. But you have to be careful, okay.” The smaller one finally said, shaking her head as a small smile appeared on her face. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Ava murmured. She pressed a lot of soft, small kisses all over her girlfriend’s face before walking away, following the rest of the team. 

Sara simply sighed as she walked behind Ava. It was time for their next battle.

-

The team had managed to put out a few of the aliens, but there were quite a few left. 

Behrad and Zari were sharing the totem, fighting off any Thanagarian aliens that came their way. Mick, as usual was using his fire gun, Nate used his steel self and punched and kicked any who came too close. Sara and Ava were near the back, because they don’t have any powers. True, they are skilled fighters, but against these strong, bird-like aliens they barely stood a chance. The couple did try, though. They fought together, using their batons and their fists.

After a while, everyone seemed to tire out a little bit. They’d defeated almost every Thanagarian, but there were still five left.

Ava punched one of them between the ribs, making the alien double over from the pain as Sara leapt up to deliver a roundhouse kick against it’s head. The alien collapsed, it laying still on the concrete road. 

Sara shrugged proudly. She stepped over the body, smiling at Ava. She held up her hand for a high-five but was surprised when her girlfriend didn’t move a muscle. “Babe?” She asked, resting her hand on her arm. 

Ava gasped out of nowhere as she basically yanked Sara away so she was standing behind her. 

The smaller captain was just about to complain when she realized what was happening. The Thanagarian wasn’t dead. It was still alive, and currently angrily looking at her and Ava. Sara tried to pull Ava away but she didn’t budge. All of a sudden, everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

“No!” Sara let out a terrifying, loud scream as she had to watch her girlfriend getting thrown in the air and landing on her back, unconscious. “Ava!” She almost lost it right then and there, but she had to get revenge first. Her rage started to take over when she landed punch after punch and kick after kick on the Thanagarian. Thankfully, the alien seemed to finally give up and once again collapsed to the floor. And this time staying there for good.

Sara breathed heavily, looking at the dead body and her bloodied hands and bruised knuckles. She then shot a look at her girlfriend, who hadn’t moved at all and was seemingly still unconscious. She rushed over and checked her pulse. 

“Oh, thank god.” She sobbed, feeling Ava’s heartbeat. Sara adjusted to her girlfriend’s head was on her lap as she caressed her cheeks. “Please, please wake up, baby.” She murmered, pressing a kiss to Ava’s forehead. But it didn’t help.

“Mick, Behrad! We need to get her back on the ship, now!” 

-

The team stood around the medical chair, where Ava was laying in. Sara stepped forward and grabbed her hand, looking at the ceiling.

“Gideon, what’s the verdict?” 

“Captain Sharpe has a few broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained ankle. I’m keeping her in stasis until everything has healed. I’m sorry.” The A.I. replied. 

“And the baby? Is _our_ baby okay?” The co-captain held her breath as Gideon was silent for a few seconds. 

“The fetus is doing fine.”

Sara tried her best to hold her tears in. She didn’t want her team to see her getting emotional. But then she felt two strong arms around her shoulders and it basically broke the dams. She started crying, clutching the hood of Nate’s sweatshirt as he just held her tight. 

“She’s going to be okay, Sara. I promise.” He calmly said, rubbing over his captain’s back in a way to calm her down. Sara pulled back and looked at her teammate. “What if she doesn’t? What if something happens and she-” The woman stopped herself as more tears started to stream down her face. 

“Captain Pantsuit is strong. She can handle it.” A low voice grumbled. Mick. He gave Sara a sympathetic pat on her shoulder and then walked out of the room with a beer in his hand. 

Sara looked over at the bed again. Ava just seemed so fragile in a way. It hurt her heart to see her laying there, helplessly. Especially because it was her own fault. She never should’ve let Ava into the field.

“Okay. Take the rest of the day off, please. I will stay with Ava for now.” 

Zari, Behrad, Nate and John all just looked sadly at her before exiting the med-bay as well. Leaving Sara and Ava all alone.

The smaller blonde sighed as she wiped some tears from her face and sat down on the chair next to her girlfriend. Sara grasped her hand tightly, as if Ava would disappear the second she’d loosen her grip.

“Please, be okay, baby. I need you to be okay. I’m so sorry, I never should’ve let you on this mission. I’m sorry that I was so caught up in my own head that I didn’t think clearly and let you protect me. I was supposed to protect you. I’m sorry.” 

She cried before pressing a kiss to the back of Ava’s hand. 

“I love you, Ava. If you don’t make it, I’ll never forgive myself.”

-

It had been five days since their last mission. Five days, and Ava still was unconscious. Gideon managed to heal her injuries, but she still hadn’t woken up. It was a waiting game. 

Sara spent every hour of the day and night beside Ava’s bed. Always holding her hand, or laying her head on a shoulder. Sometimes, the team would come by and sit with her in silence. From everyone, Zari visited the most. She’d bring Sara some food, even though she didn’t want to eat most of the time. 

The captain couldn’t take it anymore. Every day her hope of Ava waking up seemed to slip. She knew she should keep hoping, but she couldn’t help it. 

Sara woke up from a short nap, pressing a light kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. She sighed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking at Ava.

“I know you probably can’t hear me, or whatever. But if you do, please come back to me, babe. I can’t do this without you. I need you. Come home, Ava. We can’t lose you.” She softly mumbled as she leant closer to her girlfriend’s face. She looked on as if the taller blonde would magically wake up. But she didn’t. 

Sara stood up and left the med-bay without another glance.

-

Her team all looked expectantly at her when she entered the galley. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes broken and sad as she nodded no. “I need a drink,” She said, walking over to the food fabricator. 

It was quiet as Sara sat down. It annoyed her even more. While she appreciated her team being worried about her, just plain silence made her feel both uncomfortable and vulnerable. “Can you guys just move on with your conversations and pretend I’m not here?” She snarkily asked. She took a big sip from her bottle of tequila. 

The other Legends listened, resuming what they were talking about without making too much noise. 

Sara sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t slept properly ever since Ava’s accident. The captain had gotten so used to being spooned by her girlfriend that she wasn’t able to sleep at all now. The bed was too cold. Sara had gone to the Waverider’s gym, trying to release all of her frustration, sadness and guilt. Her fingers were still swollen and her knuckles red and busted.  
It didn’t matter to her, though. It was as if Sara had gone numb ever since what happened with the Thanagarians. Someone sat down next to her but she didn’t care. She swung the bottle and took a big sip of the liquor. 

“Sara, you need to rest.”

Zari. Of course it was her. 

The blonde shook her head no, biting her lip. Zari put a hand on her shoulder, most likely gazing at her sadly. “Why not, Sara? Ava wouldn’t want this. She’d want you to take care of yourself.” 

Sara had enough. She stood up and threw the bottle on the ground. It broke on impact, shattering in million pieces. “Everyone, shut up! You don’t get to tell me what Ava wants for me. I just need her to wake up, damn it!” She cried out, the tears already streaming down her face. 

Behrad shot a sad look at her before reaching out to her, obviously wanting to comfort his captain. But, to no avail. Sara pushed his hand away and rushed out of the room, no longer able to bare all of their sad looks. She went back to the med-bay. The place where she’d been spending almost all of her time.

-

“Wake up.”

A soothing voice woke her up from her nap. She felt long fingers stroke her hair. Sara lifted her head up slightly, blinking a few times because of the bright lights in the med-bay. 

“Gideon, dim the lights, please.” 

That same voice spoke. The smaller blonde looked in Ava’s direction, and there she was. Fully awake, gazing at her with loving eyes and a wide smile on her face. “Hey.” Ava said softly, resting one of her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek.

Sara’s eyes grew wide and immediately filled up with tears. She quickly stood up to be able to hug her properly. And she did, hugging her tightly. 

“Oh, honey.” The taller one whispered, stroking her back calmly. Sara couldn’t help but sob as she held onto her love, soaking the woman’s shoulder with her tears.

When they pulled back, Ava shifted her body to the left side of the bed and patted down next to her. The smaller blonde didn’t say a word as she layed down. 

Ava looked at her curiously but kept quiet as well. She pressed a few kisses in her hair, on her forehead but that didn’t seem to get a reaction out of her.

“Babe, are you okay?”

And for the first time in minutes, Sara actually managed to look at her. Her eyes were sad and broken. 

“How can you even ask that, Ava? You know I’m not.” Sara grumbled, breaking their eye contact and sank back into the seat. “Can I do something to help?” Ava quietly questioned, looking at her girlfriend worriedly. Sara simply shook her head no as she looked at a spot on the wall.

Though, it seemed like the blonde finally snapped.

“I had to watch you get thrown 3 feet in the air by an alien. I saw you laying there unconscious. I’ve been here non-stop these past five days. I haven’t eaten, I haven’t slept and I’ve lashed out on the team multiple times. Of course I’m not okay, Ava.”

Ava kept quiet as the most important thing was to simply listen. 

“If I had made you sit this mission out on the ship, it wouldn’t have happened. You wouldn’t be hurt, and we’d be happy. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry I let you into the field. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you and our baby like I was supposed to.” Sara started crying again. The tears slowly running down her cheeks. It broke Ava’s heart, seeing her like that. Sara wasn’t usually this emotional and vulnerable.

“Babe, stop that right now. You aren’t responsible for what happened. I made you change your mind about it, remember? I’m the one that wanted to go on this mission. It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” 

Ava grasped Sara’s hand and she rubbed soothing patterns on the back of it. “And I know I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to be more careful. I’ll still want to go on missions but I won’t risk it like that again.” She kissed her knuckles until she noticed her girlfriend wincing. She rose an eyebrow as she inspected her hand.

Sara’s knuckles and some fingers were swollen still. Blue, red and purple hues around it. It didn’t look good at all. The tall captain shot a look at her. “You went to the gym instead of sleeping, didn’t you?” She asked, pulling her hand away from her girlfriend’s hand. Sara shrugged as she opted to look at the wall in front of her again. 

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll be on less missions, and you’ll take care of yourself more. I don’t want you hurting, baby.” Ava pressed a kiss against her temple and took ahold of Sara’s other hand. “C’mon, let’s go!” She said as she stood up from the bed slowly, undoing all the attached wires before pulling her girlfriend with her out of the room.

“Where are we going? You need to rest some more, Ava.”

“You need to talk to the team.”

-

The team was gathered on the brig. Big smiles and cheers erupted in the room the second they saw Ava. After a few hugs of her family, she pulled back and stood next to Sara. She intertwined their fingers and nodded at her to speak instead.

“So, as you know, I haven’t been in the best mood lately. I’ve been moody but mainly angry these last few days and I took it out on all of you. I’m sorry and you don’t deserve that at all. You were just trying to help and I see that now. So, thank you. And I’m really, really sorry I said all those things.” 

Sara let out a relieved sigh and she looked at her feet in embarassment. Though, a small smile appeared when she felt someone, hugging her, and then someone else. It had turned into one big group. Even Mick and John were happy to hug them.

“Do you forgive me?” Sara pleaded, looking at each of her team. They all nodded at the same time.

“Of course we do, Cap! We all have different ways to release stress and emotions so I totally get it. It’s okay, Sara.” Behrad broke the silence, hugging the smaller captain tight in his arms.

“Exactly what he said,” Zari grinned. She gave each of them a hug and simply just smiled before backing up. “More group hugs!” Someone yelled. Probably Nate. 

The two blondes both laughed hysterically as they almost got tackled to the floor by their teammates. 

“I’m really happy to have you all. To be your family.” Sara wiped a tear off of her shoulder. Everyone just squeezed tighter, not wanting to go just yet. 

“I love you guys a lot.”

Ava turned around and grabbed Sara’s face gently, pulling her into a chaste kiss. Still, they both heard the endless cheers and just plain excitement coming from the others and it made them grin, breaking the kiss.

“Hmm, okay. I’m tired, you need to rest, babe. We can lay in our beds the rest of the day and heal. What do you say?” Sara held her hand out and Ava immediately grabbed it. 

“That sounds just like what I need right now.”

And with another short kiss, Sara pulled Ava along with her towards the hallway. Zari waved at them quietly, as did the others. 

“Get it, Captains!” Someone wolf-whistled. Sara and Ava couldn't help but laugh hard as they left the room and instead made their way to their bedroom. When they'd changed into fresh PJ's for the rest of the day and also had Gideon made some snacks so they wouldn't starve. 

Eventually, the two were spooning. Sara was the small spoon, enjoying Ava's hold on her and the small caresses she made. They both dozed off lightly. "Hmm- babe? You know I love you right?" Sara sleepily said. She heard a weird noise leave Ava's lips.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too. To the moon and back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Love,
> 
> \- Miranda (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	4. little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara manage through some important issues and it's time for a date. Pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry for not uploading in a few weeks. A lot was happening at the time and it didn't feel right to write and I also didn't have enough inspiration. But! I have returned with this chapter and I really hope you guys will like it!

“It’s time to wake up, babe.”

Ava groaned and tried to turn away from the sound, but two arms made sure she couldn’t. She sleepily cracked one eye open and was met with the sight of her girlfriend, dressed in a black crop-top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had some light make-up on her face and she was smiling widely, making the taller blonde’s heart flutter in her chest. She opened both of her eyes and smiled back. 

“Hi, you.” She grabbed Sara’s face gently with her hands and pressed her lips against hers for a chaste kiss. “Wait, how late is it?” Ava asked, pulling back with a confused look on her face. “It’s twelve in the morning, honey.” 

“Oh.” Ava groaned as she let herself fall down onto the bed. She sighed and frowned when her girlfriend just stared at her, the grin still there and an eyebrow raised amusingly. “What?” She pouted adorably, making the woman break her silence. 

“You’re just the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I really am the luckiest.” 

Ava’s heart automatically started beating faster when she heard those sweet words. Warmth overtook her and she could feel herself tearing up lightly. Sara noticed, of course she did. “Babe, what’s wrong?” She said, walking over to the side of the bed and pressing a kiss on her forehead. 

The taller blonde just chuckled lightly as she wiped the tears away. “It’s just these freaking mood swings.” She shook her head before looking back at her love. Sara kept silent as if she was checking for some signs Ava was lying. “I promise.”

Sara pressed a small kiss on her nose and then stepped back slightly. 

“Okay, babe. It’s time to put on some clothes because we are going on a date!”

-

The two said goodbye to the rest of the team, walking through the timeportal onto a beautiful beach, with white sand and crystal blue water. 

“Oh, wow.” 

Ava looked around in wonder. “This is beautiful.” She continued. She turned around and caught Sara gazing at her softly. “What?” She asked curiously. The small blonde grabbed her hand and smiled. “You are beautiful.”

She couldn’t help but lean in and plant her lips against Sara’s for a chaste kiss. “Have you gone soft on me, miss Lance?” Sara shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe I have.”

Ava said nothing, she just started walking, pulling her girlfriend along with her. “Are you sure you’re okay? Not too tired or anything? Because if you are, you can justtell me and we’ll just go back to the ship.” Sara asked, caressing the back of Ava’s hand.

The taller blonde stopped in her tracks. “I’m not tired at all, actually. I can handle a stroll down the beach, Sara.”

-

“So, what do you think our baby will be?”

Sara asked as she laid down on the blanket next to Ava. The latter thought about it for a few seconds, a frown on her face. She absentmindedly stroked her growing belly. “Hmm, I don’t know. I’d like a girl, though. But it doesn’t matter, right?” Ava said, turning her head so she was facing her girlfriend. “Whatever they may be, a girl, a boy or non-binary in the future, we’re going to love them either way. Our baby is going to be so loved.” 

The smaller blonde smiled widely before connecting their lips, exchanging a few soft kisses before pulling back. “Yes, they will be.” She sighed happily, looking up to the blue sky. “I was thinking of baby names though.” Sara fidgeted nervously with her fingers. She looked at Ava. She nodded at her, a signal to keep going. 

“I didn’t always think I’d deserve to have this life, a happy life with a partner and a baby on the way. But ever since Laurel passed, I had this idea of naming my future daughter after her. My sister meant so much to me, and still does.. I just want to give her something in return. Even though she won’t be here to see it.”

“Sara, that’s beautiful. And hey, this may be cheesy but I bet your sister is looking down at us, smiling because of how proud she is of you, babe.” Ava tightened the grip on Sara’s hand before pressing a kiss to it. Sara sighed again softly and sat up. She opened the picnic basket that was in between them.

“Let’s eat, babe.”

-

After a satisfying lunch, the couple decided they didn’t want to leave yet. Instead, they opted for a peaceful walk down the beach.

“Thank you for taking me out, Sara.”

Sara grinned at this. “You’re welcome. I must really wanted to treat my lady. Especially because of all this,” She gestured towards Ava’s baby bump. “But also because this is probably going to be one of the last times it’ll be just us two.” She shrugged. Ava smiled but didn’t say anything. She did stop walking after a while tho, leaning forward and resting her hands on her knees.

The smaller blonde immediately rushed to her side. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?” She worriedly asked, stroking her girlfriend’s back lightly. “Yeah! I’m- I’m fine. It’s just that,” She looked up into Sara’s eyes and then shook her head. “Nothing. I’m fine.” Ava stood upright fully now and the other woman could now tell what was really going on.

“You’re getting tired, aren’t you?” 

“No! I swear, I’m fine.” The taller one said, stoically. Sara didn’t buy it. She moved to stand in her way. All she did was look at her sternly and Ava broke. “Okay, fine! I’m exhausted and I don’t think I want to walk anymore.” She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out adorably. “You could’ve told me that earlier, babe.” Sara chuckled. She grabbed her phone and texted the team. 

“Come on, it’s time to go.”

Ava just sighed, following her girlfriend through the timeportal that led back onto the ship, in their room. Her entire face lit up when she saw that the bedroom was now decorated with fairy lights, a projector screen coming down from the ceiling and there was a blanket laid out, along with some cushions and some healthy snacks.

“Babe!” She exclaimed, looking at Sara in surprise. The latter just shrugged and sat down on the soft blanket. She held out her hand towards her and Ava took it. No one was surprised when she started tearing up again. 

“You really went through so much trouble for me?”

“Of course, always. Plus, the team helped me too. They helped set this up for us.” Sara kissed her forehead lightly. “You are everything to me, Ava Sharpe. You deserve simply the best.” She grinned.

Ava pouted once again before laying down, her head in Sara’s lap as the movie started playing.

-

  
Ava sighed in disappointment as she looked in the mirror and saw herself. She was standing there, silently critizing every part of her body. She stood sideways as she ran her hands down her baby bump, tracing all the stretch marks that were clearly visible. 

Sara walked in, coming back from the bathroom, and immediately frowned at what she was seeing. “What are you doing, babe?” She asked, looking her girlfriend up and down with a small, appreciative smile. Ava froze and turned around. She tried to cover her stomach with her arms but that didn’t work. “Um, nothing, I was just putting on my pajamas.” She shrugged and grabbed the oversized T-shirt from the bed. 

The smaller blonde didn’t fall for that though. She knew something was wrong. 

She walked up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to sit on the bed. “What’s wrong, Ava? And don’t say that everything is fine because I know you and you don’t look fine.”

Ava bit her lip before talking. 

“I’m only 20 weeks and I already can’t fit into my favorite pair of jeans anymore. I’m getting big so fast and I know this may seem stupid but it makes me so horrible. I’m like a whale.”

“What?” Sara frowned. She caressed the backs of Ava’s hand as she listened to her intently. “Like I know our baby is growing in here and it’s a miracle but I never knew it would feel like this. I’m exhausted everytime I go to bed and when I wake up. My back hurts a lot sometimes. The only thing I like is that I don’t have morning sickness anymore.” Ava put her face in her hands. Hiding her emotions from her girlfriend. 

“Babe, I know you feel horrible sometimes. But you shpuld’ve told me immediately, okay? I’ll check with the OB-GYN to see if she can maybe relieve you from that pain. Oh, and I’ll take you out to do some shopping tomorrow.”

“Maternity clothes?” Ava growned, still with her hands in front of her face. “Yes. It’ll be more comfortable. And maybe we can already start getting some stuff for our little miracle?” Sara stared at her intently. She took Ava’s hands and pulled her up so they were both standing. The taller one looked at her in surprise until she had a suspicion of what she was going to do.

Sara kneeled down in front of her. She looked up, blue connecting with blue. Then, she slowly slid up Ava’s loose-fitting shirt, revealing her stomach. Her heart fluttered as the shorter Captain pressed slow, sensual kisses everywhere. All over her baby bump. “Have I told you how much I love you?” Ava whispered, her emotion once again taking over. 

“Yes, babe, you have. I love you too,” She pressed her lips against it one for time before standing up. She then kissed Ava softly. “And you are perfect in my eyes, Sharpe. You are a goddess, even when pregnant.” The taller blonde couldn’t help but chuckle as she shook her head in disagreement.

Sara put her forehead against Ava’s and looked her deeply in the eyes. 

“You are going to be an amazing mom. And I can’t wait for our little one to get here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below ❤
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	5. all I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender reveal, baby moon and some angst... Will Sara and Ava be okay?

“Are you guys ready?” Zari excitedly yelled at the couple standing in front of her. She was holding up a camera, getting ready to take some pictures they’d probably treasure forever. The two women were holding up confetti poppers. 

Today was the day. Sara and Ava would finally find out the gender of their baby. They and the Legends, but also Sara’s dad and mother, were gathered in a field somewhere. It was a beautiful day, there were no clouds and the sun was shining brightly. 

The two blondes grinned widely as everyone started counting down from three to one. With loud pops, confetti flew into the air above them. They looked up in shock, and then at each other. They smiled before kissing softly, drowning out the sound of the excited people around them. Sara broke the kiss, a few tears ran down her cheeks as she picked up the confetti once more and threw it all over them. There was pink everywhere. 

“We’re having a little girl.” Ava sobbed happily as she caressed her still growing baby bump. She was around 30 weeks now, and there were only a few months left to go until their baby, their little girl, would be brought into this world. Sara let out a laugh before crouching down, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s stomach. 

“You’re going to be so loved.”

The couple and their family celebrated the rest of the afternoon.

-

Later that day, the two were cuddling in bed, both tired and still reeling from the excitement of it all. Ava hummed quietly as Sara presses soft, absentminded kisses to the side of her stomach. She had been doing that a lot, and everytime she did it made Ava’s heart beat faster but also melt at the same time. It was an adorable sight. She sighed happily, making the smaller look up and frown.

“Is everything okay?” She asked, stopping her ministrations to fully focus on Ava. The taller blonde nodded and grinned. “Everything is fine. It’s just, why don’t we take a vacation? Right now?”

Sara fully sat up and looked at the woman. “Right now?” She asked with a confused look. Ava nodded. “It’d be nice for a little getaway. To spend some time together before our baby comes.” She explained, raking her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. 

“Hmm. That’s actually not a bad plan at all.” 

They talked a bit more about where they should go, and then decided on Hawaii. It was beautiful and different than Arub, where they usually went. The two women went to sleep peacefully, knowing they’d go on an exciting trip soon.

-

Two days later, Ava and Sara walked through the time portal to their vacation destination; Hawaii. They’d be spending the next two weeks here, in a nice hotel that they’d booked with Mick’s help. And money. 

“This is beautiful.” Ava gasped as she took in the sights in front of her. White beaches, crystal blue water and the bustling city. Sara smiled as she brushed her girlfriend’s hair aside and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

“Let’s go, babe.” 

She grinned, grabbing both suitcases and started walking down the beach, towards the hotel. Ava blushed and smiled. She looked down at her baby bump and caressed it before catching up to Sara.

The two walked in silence as they just admired their beautiful surroundings. Soon, they arrived at their hotel room.

“I’m already so tired.” The tall blonde groaned. She let herself fall onto the kingsize bed gently. Sara stopped checking out the room and turned towards her pregnant girlfriend. “Go take a nap, babe. I’ll put our clothes in the closet. You need rest.” She said. Ava softly smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. 

Sara let out a low chuckle and shook her head, still grinning as she opened up their suitcases.

-

“Babe, wake up.”

Ava woke up to kisses pressed all over her face. She let out a chuckle before facing Sara. But before she could say anything, her eyes focused on the window and the view. Ava was surprised that it was already dark. 

“Hey, why didn’t you wake me up earlier? Now, it’s already evening and we can’t go sightseeing.” She pouted, reachint for her girlfriend’s hands. She pulled her onto the bed. Sara grinned and sat down next to her. “You just looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Sara gently caresses Ava’s cheek and gazed softly at her. “Besides, you clearly needed it, babe.”

The taller blonde sighed and nodded. “You’re right.” She stood up from the bed and turned around to face her again. “But I still want to do something today so the day is not entirely wasted.” Sara smiled at this and rose her eyebrows slightly. It seemed like she already had a plan.

A little while later, the two were dressed to go out for dinner at a fancy place where Sara had already reserved a table. The latter was dressed in black leather pants, a grey t-shirt with a nice suit jacket. Ava, however, was dressed in a striped blouse, one that just fit over her belly, and comfortable black pregnancy leggings. 

They walked to the restaurant, that was only a few feet away, hand in hand and with big smiles on their faces. The past few months had been hard, but also great at the same time. They were happy that they could finally relax, just the two of them. While they loved their found family on the ship, it felt pretty good to sometimes take a break from all the chaos that is the Legends. 

Ava and Sara were led to their table. The taller one moved to sit down, but Sara intervened. She grinned smugly as she pulled out the chair, motioning for Ava to sit down. This all felt familiar. 

“This reminds me of our first date. You know, when your team went to retrieve the earth totem and then managed to crash the ship into Star City 2018.” Ava chuckled and shook her head. “Hey!” Sara gasped. “Also your ex-boss came back, made Kid Flash steal his coat from the Time Bureau and also take Gary’s pants.” She stared at her. After a few seconds, they started laughing, almost hysterically. 

“Why is our life so crazy?” Ava grinned and took ahold of her girlfriend’s hand across the table. She started caressing the back of it gently with her thumb. Sara just shrugged and thought about it for a few seconds. 

“Because we’re not normal. And I love every single part of our life together. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

-

The couple finished eating, but they were still sitting in the restaurant, waiting for their check. 

“You know, I was thinking earlier.” Ava paused as she ran a hand across her still growing tummy. “Now that she’ll be here in a few months, we should really try and look for a house.” She said, looking at her girlfriend whilst fidgeting with her fingers nervously. “What? A house? We can’t afford it.” Sara frowned and leaned back in her seat.

“I know we can’t, but maybe we can ask for some help? Maybe Mick can help us, or your parents. Our kid can’t grow up on the ship, babe."

Sara frowned even more at that, but kept herself quiet. She looked to the waiter, her eyes burning into his back as if it would make him come any faster. Ava noticed this and sighed inaudibly. “Talk to me.” That was all she said whilst gazing at her with a sad look. 

“I just thought we could raise her on the ship. It’s our home. Also, how come we didn’t talk about this before? Why now?” 

“I don’t know, it just came to me. But the ship’s way too dangerous. I refuse to let our daughter on a timetravelling bucket of bolts, Sara. What if she gets hurt? What if timetravel affects her in a bad way? We don’t know what could happen.” Ava raised her voice slightly. She really thought Sara would agree. The ship wasn’t safe for any children. 

“We can protect her. We’re her parents, she’ll be fine.” The shorter one just shrugged carelessly, not even bothering to make eye-contact with the woman across the table. She let out a sigh of relief when the waiter finally came up to their table, and their conversation was over. For now.

-

They were walking down the beach in silence. There were a few feet between them and none of them had spoken a word since their discussion at the restaurant. 

Ava felt tears come up when minutes passed by, and Sara didn’t even so much as look at her. She quietly sniffled, put her arms around herself and just stood still for a second. She looked at her girlfriend, who was still walking ahead and hadn’t even noticed she’d stopped. She let out a sob as she sat down on the sand. She put her arms around her legs as tears started flowing freely. “Stupid pregnancy hormones.” Ava softly whispered as she looked up towards the sea, the soothing sound of the waves crashing comforting her just a little. 

She sat there for what felt like ten minutes, until she felt something touching her back. Ava jerked away, clearly scared by the sudden touch. Her face softened when it was Sara in front of her. “You scared me, you jerk!” She groaned hoarsily. The smaller blonde looked at her for a few seconds. “You scared me, you dummy. I looked behind me and you were gone.”

Ava just shrugged and turned back to look at the sea. If Sara could ignore her presence at first, then so could she. It didn’t work though, because Sara plopped down next to her and she could feel her staring. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I shouldn’t have acted so dumb. I ignored you and I shouldn’t have done that.” The smaller captain apologized, her voice soft. “No. I should’ve talked about thos issue with you at the start. When we were thinking of trying. Now, what are we going to do?” Ava asked, her emotions getting the better of her again as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

Sara sighed and wiped it away gently. She looked her over once more. “Let’s just have fun for these two weeks, okay. We can figure it out once we get back home. On the ship.” She said, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s face afterwardsm Ava just looked at her sadly, tears still rolling down her face at this point. “Really?”

“We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

-

They had basically forgotten all about their issues, but they certainly didn’t forget about the ‘having fun’ part. Ava and Sara had an eventful two weeks of vacation. The couple had tried to surf, they dived to see the beautiful wonders of the ocean and they’d also done some shopping. They’d never gotten to have a real, peaceful vacation together. So, this was a nice first.

Though, it was clear the two thought about the housing situation as they packed up their suitcases. The two were silent the whole time. Even as they walked into the city, looking for a secluded alley so they could timeportal back onto the Waverider without anyone seeing them. 

When they got back on the ship, everyone rushed to embrace them. They all hugged and asked how it went. Nate and Behrad were telling Sara all about their crazy adventures whilst Zari and Astra were asking Ava about the baby and how she was feeling. 

Ava looked at her girlfriend, still talking to the two men. She shrugged. “I’m okay. It’s been fun.” She softly said. Obviously, her two friends didn’t believe that for a second. “Come on, girl, what’s wrong?” Zari genuinely looked concerned for her. It warmed her heart and she sighed. “I talked to Sara about wanting to get a house together but she just simply refused to even talk about it. I don’t know what her problem is, but I’m scared because we were supposed to talk about it again as soon we got back home.” She explained. 

Astra nodded with a sympathetic look on her face and she put a hand on the slightly smaller woman. “You two need to talk. I know this may seem hard but you need to have this conversation, Ava. Let Sara explain herself.” The curly-haired woman nodded at Zari, who in turn started yelling to the team. “Let’s have a party on the brig!” Was what she exclaimed. Everyone seemed to know something was up and immediately followed in her footsteps. 

The two captains were left alone. The air in the room suddenly felt tense, but Ava knew they’d have to talk eventually. Her eyes found Sara’s and she moved her head to the side, indicating she wanted to go to their room.

-

Ava and Sara went to their room and both sat down on the bed. 

“Look, Sara. I know it was sudden but you and I both knoq it’s not safe for our baby to be on the ship. Maybe, when she’s at least 10 years old. But not while she’s still small. It’s dangerous.” 

Sara’s shoulders sagged as she looked down, eye-contact once again broken. Ava moved her chin back up almost immediately, though. “Talk to me.” She pleaded. The smaller captain sighed before explaining her side of the story.

“I just don’t want to give up being the captain of this team. I’m not ready to say goodbye to the team. I know you, I and the baby are a family but, those guys, they are my family too.”

Ava’s mouth fell open and she shook her head. “No, baby, that’s not what I meant. I don’t want to say goodbye to the team yet either. Honestly, never.” She paused and chuckled lightly. “I’m not asking you to give up your job. I just want our kid to be able to grow up in a healthy life situation. I know that we, our lives, aren’t normal at all, and they’ll never be. But this is what needs to be done.” Ava said, a small smile on her face.

“Oh. Wait, you don’t want us to leave the team?”

“No! And I would never ask you to do so. I was just thinking that it could be a parttime job instead of full time. So we can live in an actual house for the time being and watch her grow up semi-normally.” 

Sara let out a quick sigh of relief, grabbed onto the sides of Ava’s face as she connected their lips. They softly kissed, their infinite love being put into it. It was quiet for a few minutes when they broke apart. 

“Okay, let’s do it.” 

“Really?” Ava’s eyes widened almost comically. 

“Of course, you dummy.” The smaller blonde just grinned and reconnected their lips, kissing her a little more passionately this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I tried to put this one out way earlier but I just didn't have much inspiration back then. But I promise I'll try my best to update this fic more regularly! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments!
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians)


	6. hold my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava go on an emotional rollercoaster.

“Surprise!” 

The Legends yelled as soon their ‘Time Moms’, Ava and Sara, appeared in the brig. Everything was decorated in soft and pastel colors. There were tons of balloons hanging up and there were a lot of presents stacked in the corner. There was also multiple rugs laid out on the floor with a bunch of cushions on it. 

Nate was the first to move and gestured towards the little sitting area. “Go sit down, captains.” He excitedly grinned as he grabbed one of the presents and waited until they got settled. 

Everyone was surprised when Ray, Nora, Lita and even Sara’s parents suddenly walked around the corner. “Hi, guys!” The teenager waved before getting hugged by her dad, Mick. “Glad you could make it.” The man grumbled appreciatively, giving her a pat on the back before stepping away slightly. There was a small grin visible on his face.

Ava went to stand up again but due to her large belly, it was almost impossible to do so without help. Sara just made her sit down again and went over to her parents, hugging them tightly before bringing them back towards her girlfriend.

Dinah and Quentin both leaned down to hug Ava. “How are you doing, sweetie?” Sara’s mom asked, her hands gesturing towards Ava's 8 month pregnant self. “I’m as good as can be expected. The little one has been kicking a lot, though. She's been really active recently. I think she gets that from her other mom.” The tall blonde chuckled as she said that. Sara jokingly frowned and playfully hit her on her shoulder.

Their banter got interrupted by Behrad, who held his arms up in a way to silence everyone. “Time for presents!” He yelled, and then Nate handed his gift to the couple. Sara thanked him and started unwrapping it. Ava and Sara both laughed when they saw what it was. A tiny romper with the words “Nate is the best uncle” printed on it. Sara held it up for everyone to see, and everyone all started laughing too. Next up was Zari, who gave them a bunch of cute dressing and matching outfits. Nora gave them some pacifiers and useful stuff like a diaper bag and swaddle blankets. Lita came up next, and her gift was thoughtful. It was a pack of bath bombs, body lotions and soothing scents to help you sleep. Ava and Sara would definitely need that after having the baby. 

To their surprise, Ray and Mick stood up together and handed them an envelope. Sara frowned but she opened it and carefully read the letter. 

“Guys, are you serious? Is this a joke?”

Ava looked confused so she ripped the letter out of her girlfriend’s hands and read it too. Her mouth fell open in shock as she looked at Sara, then the two men standing in front of them and then back at the letter. “Are you kidding?” She asked softly, lifting her eyes up to look at Ray.

The former Legend smiled and nodded his head. “We opened up a savings account for the little one. Since Nora and I have been living in Star City, I got a job at some tech company. But I did have some help from this guy here.” Ray grinned and pointed at Mick. The latter just grunted. 

“Mick?” Sara stood up and stepped closer to the men. “I, um, I have stolen a lot. I figured it wouldn’t hurt if I spent some of those coins towards something good.” He said, breaking eye contact by looking at his feet. Sara looked at Ava and nodded. She helped Ava up and then they hugged Mick first, and then Ray. 

“Thank you guys so much. I don’t even know what to say.” Ava stammered as she glanced at the letter in her hands. 

“Oh, but that’s not all!” 

And with that, a time portal opened. Everyone but Ray and Mick looked confused. “Go!” The former-criminal yelled. Ava and Sara went through it first. The couple had even more questions because they were now at a location they didn’t recognize. It looked like they were in a house. Everyone else stepped through. 

“Ray, who’s house is this and why are we here?”

Mick simply grinned at this question as he nudged the other man. “This is your house.” Ray said with a big smile on his face. Ava and Sara were even more shocked. “What? But we can’t take this.” The taller blonde gestured to the beautiful views of the sandy beaches and the ocean just a few miles away. She also noticed some tall buildings in the horizon. 

“Welcome to your home, just outside Star City.”

-

It was Ava’s 36th week of pregnancy, and they were now moving into their home. Well, Sara and the Legends were. Ava, not really. She could have the baby any time now so it wasn’t safe for her to help carry heavy boxes from the ship to the house. Nor was it easy. Everything hurt, from her back to her swollen ankles due to her pregnancy.

The Legends all came inside as soon as Sara brought in one more box. “That’s it. This is the last one.” She said, leaning on it and sighing. “Oh, but we’ve still got to unpack them. Chop chop, you guys aren’t finished yet.” Ava grinned, stroking her baby bump. 

She watched her family all groan in disagreement, but they still did it anyway. A smile appeared on her face, until she felt a sharp pain in her side. The blonde hissed as it hurt and didn’t disappear. Sara looked around to see her girlfriend hunched over. She dropped the box and immediately rushed over, placing a hand on her back. “Babe, are you okay?”

Ava put on the fake smile and nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just the baby kicking.” She grinned. The shorter blonde eyed her wearily. “I’m okay. Go help the others.” Ava gave her a small push. Sara was still worried about her, but listened anyway. She resumed unpacking the box. The taller one, however, rubbed her side as the pain felt like it was getting worse with each second. She bit her lip and tried to hold back the upcoming tears. Not wanting anyone to see her like that, she rushed to one of the bathrooms and locked the door quickly.

-

It had been an hour and almost everything was unpacked and put in the right places. Sara huffed, wiping off the sweat on her forehead as she looked around, searching for Ava. She felt even more worried than before. “Zari, have you seen Ava?” She asked, fidgeting nervously with her hands. “No. But I did see her go upstairs a while ago, though.” She shrugged as she studied her nails. The captain nodded her head in thanks before rushing oup the stairs, continuing her search for her girlfriend.

“Ava? Baby, where are you?”

No answer.

Her heart started beating faster as she grew more nervous with every second that passed. “Ava!” She yelled. It was silent. But then, there was a moan. Sara turned her head and sprinted to the bathroom. “Is that you, Ava? What’s wrong? Please open the door!” She said as she knocked on the door.

The sound of a lock turning and the door creaking open echoed through the hallway. Sara opened the door fully and what she saw shocked her. Ava was on the floor, cradling her stomach. It was obvious that the woman was in pain. 

“Ava..”

The pregnant woman looked up with tears in her eyes. “Sara, I think I’m in labor. But I can’t be, I’m 36 weeks. She can’t come yet. We’re not even done with the house and we haven’t packed the hospital bag yet. What if something goes wrong, Sara, I-” Ava cried, burrowing her face in her hands. The smaller one kneeled down so that they were face to face. “Babe, why didn’t you tell me this earlier? I’m sure our kid will be okay. But we have to go to the hospital.” Sara said, sternly. She yelled out for Nate, who came almost immediately. 

“We need to get to the hospital. Can you help me get her downstairs?”

-

“Don’t worry. You’re just having Braxton Hicks.” 

Ava let out a relieved sigh. “So, it’s not time yet?” She asked, locking her eyes on Sara, who just looked confused. “What is that?” The smaller blonde questioned, a frown still visible on her face. “Braxton Hicks basically prepares the body for actual labor. Just get some rest and it’ll all be okay.” Their OBGYN smiled and nodded her head. Ava got off the medical chair, with help from her girlfriend.

They walked out of the hospital, hand in hand as they made their way to a random alley close by. They kept silent, both processing everything that happened. 

When the couple time portalled back into their house, they were surprised to see that everyone had left. But there was a bouquet of flowers laying on the table with a card attached.

“ _Dear Time Moms,_

_We hope everything is okay. Let us know when you’re back home._

_Love,_

_The Legends_ ”

Sara chuckled. “Look, babe.” She said as she gestured to the card. Ava carefully read it, and too cracked a smile. “They may be crazy sometimes but this is actually really sweet.” She smiled. The smaller captain pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Well, they are our family.” She grinned. Then, she crouched down and lifted her girlfriend’s shirt. Sara started pressing kisses all over her belly. 

“Stop, babe, it tickles!” Ava let out a laugh. The shorter captain stood up again to press a kiss to her lips this time. “I’m glad you’re smiling.” She said as she caressed Ava’s cheek with her hand. “Ava, seeing you in pain on the ground like that, it scared me.” Sara whispered softly, closing her eyes, trying to block out those memories. 

“It scared me so much. I don’t want you to go through something like that alone.” She held Ava’s hand as she opened her eyes, crystal blue eyes meeting grey blue-ish ones. “Next time, I want you to tell me the second that something happens, okay? You don’t need to hide from me.” Sara sighed, leaning her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

“I’m sorry, Sara. I know I shouldn’t have lied and I should’ve told you. But I was scared too. Terrified. I thought it’d just go away eventually but it didn’t. I’m sorry. I promise, I’ll tell you next time.” Ava gazed at Sara with a sad and guilty look. 

Sara looked at her for a few seconds before kissing her softly. Her arms circled Ava’s neck, whilst Ava’s own wrapped around her waist. They both stood there, kissing sweetly with their arms wrapped tightly around one another, enjoying each other’s embrace.

After a few minutes, Sara and Ava pulled back. They both had goofy smiles on their faces. “So, Miss Sharpe. How are you feeling now?” The smaller one asked, running her hands up and down Ava’s arms. The latter nodded. “I’m okay now. I promise.” She answered.

“Hmm, are you sure?” Sara asked again, this time with a cheeky grin on her face. Ava understood as she rose an eyebrow. “Maybe I am a little bit sore. Can you help me out, Miss Lance?” She pressed a kiss on Sara’s cheek and tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s waist.

“I think it’s time to try out the bed, don’t you?” Sara seductively said, getting out of Ava’s grip before taking her hand and slowly dragging her towards the stairs.

-

Not even a week later, Ava awoke, startled. She looked around the pitch black room, her eyes big and her body tense. She felt weird, but she couldn’t explain it. Looking to her left, she became a little less stressed as her eyes focused on the sleeping blonde next to her.

She got out of bed, as silent and slow as she could, and tiptoed to the ensuite bathroom. Her heart literally stopped when she felt gushing down her legs. She was now standing in a puddle. 

“Oh, fuck. Not now!”

She hastily went back out of the bathroom, opened the closet and grabbed some comfy shirts and loose-fitting pants. Ava picked up the hospital bag and basically threw it on the bed, forgetting about Sara being asleep.

“Hey, ow!” A groan came from the bed. It stopped Ava in her tracks, whilst she was changing clothes. “Oops, sorry, babe.” She said, putting on one of the shirts and putting the rest into the hospital bag. “Baby, what are you doing?” Sara sleepily asked as she rubbed in her eyes. 

“You have to get up and we need to get to the hospital. This baby is coming.”

-

It had been almost an entire 24 hours since they went to the hospital. 24 hours of Ava being in active labor, and she was absolutely exhausted, both from the pain and lack of sleep. The Legends had visited quite a few times, making sure to check on Ava. Sara’s parents had come once too, to wish them luck and to tell them they’d be the first ones there once their baby was born.

“Sara!”

Ava groaned out, her teeth clenched and her eyes tearing up from the intense and stabbing pains that she was feeling. Sara rushed over and held her hand. She stroked some strans behind Ava’s ear and then pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I don’t think I can do this. It hurts too much, Sara, I can’t.” Ava sobbed. She put her head in her hands and full on lost it. She cried whilst the smaller blonde was trying not to. She needed to be strong. She needed to be Ava’s rock during this difficult time. 

“Babe, look at me.” Sara softly said, pulling the woman’s hands away from her face and looking into her tearful eyes. “You can’t give up now. There’s no way out. You need to keep going, Ava. Come on, you got this. I’m here. You can do this.” She said, before giving her another kiss on her forehead. Ava seemed to be a little more confident as she wiped the tears from her eyes and gazed at her girlfriend with a small smile.

“Okay. Here we go.”

She finally started pushing. She pushed and pushed as hard as she could. It felt like hours, but soon enough, the baby’s cries echoed hrough the room. 

Ava immediately started sobbing again. This time from complete happiness. Her heart basically grew ten times bigger when their baby girl got placed on her chest. Sara wasn’t doing much better. She tried to wipe her happy tears away but they just kept coming, streaming down her face.

“Hi, baby.” She cooed softly, leaning in to press a small kiss to their child’s temple. She then did the same to her girlfriend, who looked up to her with tears in her eyes. They kissed quickly before turning their attention back to the bundle of joy laying happily on Ava’s chest. "You did so well. I knew you could do it." Sara caressed the side of her girlfriend's cheek before placing another gentle kiss on her lips. She looked to the squirming baby, who was looking around curiously.

“Welcome to the world, Laurel Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this fic to have at least 40+ chapters, but it feels like not many people read this fic so this chapter is the last one. I'm sorry.


End file.
